


Bipolar Bumblebee

by just_a_fuckass (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abuse, Apparently i added johndave at the send so i guess ill tag it, John tries to help, M/M, Minor John Egbert/Dave Strider, Smut, but there is also smut, i cant tag goddammit, karkat gets beat up, minor johnkat, sollux is bipolar, there IS a plot, they can coexist i swear, where there are hormonal teens there is trouble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-04-04 12:31:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4137633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/just_a_fuckass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sollux has always been a little bipolar, but lately it's been even worse. Ever since the night Sollux ended up sending Karkat to the hospital, nothing has been the same. Sollux is trying his best to make things up to Karkat, and Karkat is still in love with him. Still, the way they are now, the slightest interference can break them apart. </p><p>Basically a story about why teenage love is a bad idea XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the first time I've ever really written a fic for an actual ship, and I am so sorry if I absolutely butcher it. I don't know why my mind is so horribly violent. The first chapter is really more of an intro than anything, so not too much happens. I swear it gets better eventually X3  
> Oh, and just a warning, I do all my writing in the middle of the night, and I can't even see my keyboard and my brain is half dead. So uh...sorry for any typos or inconsistencies. Okay, I shall shut up so you can read this now XD

It all started about a week ago. Sollux and Karkat were happily watching a romcom together-okay so only Karkat was happy about that, but Sollux at least enjoyed the movie snacks and snuggles-when things got a little out of control. Sollux threw a fit about how stupid the movie was, threw the popcorn bowl aside, and shoved Karkat away from him. This wasn't the first time that had happened, and Karkat was used to dealing with it.   
"Sollux, you're having another episode. Just relax for a moment, I can make you some tea if that'll help." he said gently, trying to calm his dear matesprit.   
"KK, I'm just fine. I'm pretty sure anyone would flip their shit if they had to watch such an awful movie." Sollux said in that adorable lispy voice of his.   
"Sollux we've been through this before. This isn't how you normally are. You watched this whole movie with me before; you said it was 'significantly less shitty than what we usually watch'. Remember? You just need to relax..." Karkat was a little uneasy. Usually Sollux could tell for at least a few moments when he wasn't acting right.   
"Relax? I am perfectly fucking relaxed, KK. Why don't you just shut up and stop pretending you know what is or isn't normal? Last time I checked, there was nothing normal about you." Sollux snapped. "fucking mutant." he mumbled.   
Karkat was caught of guard. Sollux never spoke to him like that, no matter how angry he got. The more he started to think about it, he had also noticed that Sollux had had drastic mood swings a lot more frequently lately. So then, a thought occurred to him.   
"Sollux, when was the last time you took your medication?" he said as sweetly as he could. He knew this was a bit of a sensitive topic for Sollux, but he was concerned right now.   
"Holy shit. Are you really gonna start bitching about that again? I told you, I don't need any fucking medication. There's NOTHING wrong with me." Sollux stated, anger burning in his eyes.   
Instead of arguing, Karkat calmly walked to the bathroom, got Sollux's meds out of the cabinet, and brought them to him along with a glass of water. "Sol...you really need to take these...please."  
"Is that really what you think, KK?" Sollux asked. Karkat nodded.   
"You know what I think? I think you need to learn to start listening to me, you fucking bitch." And then Sollux did something he had never done before. He slapped Karkat in the face; hard.   
Karkat stumbled backwards, clutching his cheek in pain. "S-Sollux?" he choked out, eyes wide.   
"You really need to learn to listen sometimes instead of always running your fucking mouth. I'm not saying this again. I. Am fucking. Fine. And you need to learn your lesson." Sollux replied in disturbingly calm tone.   
He slowly walked towards Karkat, and the mutant backed away, afraid. Unfortunately, he backed straight into a wall.   
"Sollux, please calm down." his voice wavered.  
"Calm down? CALM DOWN? I JUST FUCKING TOLD YOU; I AM FUCKING CALM!." he practically radiated anger. He began rapidly spewing insults; most of which Karkat couldn't even make out.   
Karkat decided it was best he left. He tried to walk past Sollux, and to the door, but found himself lifted into the air with psionics. Before he could even try panicking, he was slammed into the wall with enough force to knock the breath out of him. He would have fallen over, if it hadn't been for the forces pinning him to the wall. He looked up at Sollux, and the second he made eye contact the psionic delivered another harsh blow to his face. And another. And another. Karkat cried out in pain, but was silence by a hard kick to the stomach. He remained pinned to the wall, and watched with wide, terrified eyes and Sollux grabbed his belt.   
He tried to free himself, to get away, but was powerless against his matesprit. He screamed as the buckle of Sollux's belt slashed across his face, leaving a small cut. He knew it was going to bruise. He wailed and sobbed as blow after blow was delivered to his face and arms. After what felt like hours of relentless beating, Sollux finally backed off. Or so Karkat thought. The mutant found himself being spun around, his face firmly crushed against the wall.   
"Sollux...please stop." he sobbed. But Sollux didn't stop. He continued to beat his defenseless matesprit with his belt, this time targeting his back and rear. All the while Karkat continued crying and screaming, just wishing it would stop. But it didn't. Not until nearly fifteen minutes later, when the cops showed up.   
Apparently a neighbor had heard the screaming, and called 911. When the police arrived, they found Karkat on his knees in a small puddle of his own blood, Sollux continuing to beat him. Sollux was dragged away, and Karkat, barely conscious, was rushed to the hospital, crying and in pain.


	2. Framily Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To help cheer Karkat up-and keep him safe-John sets up a little movie night with him and a few friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Out of all the chapters, I feel like I fucked up the most while writing this one...if you notice an errors, minor or critical please tell me. I caught a couple of them when I read back through it, but I was really just skimming so there's probably plenty more I didn't see. Oops! X3

The day after the incident, Karkat woke to find Sollux passed out in the chair next to his hospital bed

. "Hey fuckass. Wake up." he said. Sollux slowly blinked his eyes open, barely awake. Karkat sighed, looking at the stupid tired look on his face."Aren't people supposed to like, not visit at hospitals overnight?"

  "Actually," Sollux said yawning "I got here early in the morning. It already afternoon now."

  "Oh." Karkat said, before silence fell in the room for a few minutes. Finally it was Sollux who broke the silence with a barrage of apologies, crying and begging Karkat to forgive him.

  "I'm even back on my meds and everything. The doctors told me to ask you to stay with me and make sure I keep taking them for a while. I'm so sorry Karkat I promise I'll never do anything like that again!"

  "Whoa whoa whoa. Slow down for a damn minute. Of course I forgive you. And yes, I'll stay with you to make sure you're alright." Karkat replied, feeling no anger towards his matesprit.

  "Thank you thank you thank you! You are seriously the best, Karkat." Sollux said excitedly, relieved to have been forgiven.

  "I know....so uh...please tell me nothing's broken..." Karkat said, suddenly curious about his injuries.

  "A couple of your ribs are b-broken...and you're really bruised...b-but the doctor said you'll be perfectly fine again really soon." Sollux stammered, hating having to think about what he'd done.

  "Well if that's all that's wrong, I would like to fucking leave this damn hospital. This damn bed is so uncomfortable." Karkat replied, relieved that there were no serious injuries. After getting checked out of the hospital and getting home, Karkat checked his phone to see that he had more than a few mesages from John.

  EB: Karkat

  EB: Karkat

  EB: Karkat!

  EB: Kaaaaaarkaaaaaaaat!

  EB: Sollux told me what happened.

  EB: are you alright bro?

  EB: bro, answer me, I'm getting worried

  EB: dammit karkat, usually I can hardly go a full five minutes without you messaging me about something

  CG: HOLY SHIT

  CG: CALM THE FUCK DOWN EGBERT, I'M ALRIGHT.

  CG: I WAS JUST SLEEPING

  CG: YOU KNOW, THE THING PEOPLE DO WHEN THEY'RE RECOVERING FROM INJURIES

  EB: oh thank god you're okay.

  EB: you know

  EB: if you want to talk about it, I'm open all day

  CG: NO I DO NOT WANT TO FUCKING TALK ABOUT IT

  CG: FUCK OFF

  EB: are you sure about that?

  CG: ...

  CG: NO

  CG: DAMMIT, MEET ME AT THE CAFE IN TEN MINUTES OKAY?

  CG: AND KNOW THAT I WILL PERSONALLY STRANGLE YOU IF YOU ARE A SINGLE MINUTE LATE

  EB: hahaha okay car cat

  CG: DON'T CALL ME THAT

  EB: hahaha

  EB: i am so never not going to call you that

  CG: JUST SHUT UP AND GET TO THE DAMN CAFE EGBERT

  CG: YOUR TEN MINUTES HAVE ALREADY STARTED

  EB: okay, mr. grumpy pants

  CG: DON'T CALL ME THAT EITHER!

  After a few minutes with no response, Karkat assumed that John had already taken off, and walked over to meet him. He found his derpy human friend sitting at one of the outside tables, grinning at him.

  "You're a minute and half late, kitkat." John said.

  "Shut up fuckass." Karkat tried to sound angry, but ended up laughing softly. He couldn't quite explain it, but something about John always made him feel safe and happy.

  "So...what exactly happened last night anyways?" John asked. Karkat sat down and told John every detail about the night before, all the way up until the point where he'd eventually blacked out. John sat in shock, barely able to believe what he was hearing. He'd always known Sollux could be a little moody, but as far as he knew, he was still a really cool guy. He even considered the gemini as a friend. "Karkat...are you going to stay with him?" John inquired, concerned for his friend's safety.

  "Of course I am. I fucking love him." Karkat replied firmly.

  "Okay but...be careful...okay? I don't want you getting hurt again."

  "Don't worry Eg-derp. I'll be fine." Karkat said.

  "Just...promise that if things get bad, you'll walk away, okay?" John said.

  "But John, I-"

  "Karkat I know you love him, but if things get out of control I need you to promise me you'll leave him, okay? You might not always get away safely."

  "Okay Egbert...I promise. If things get out of hand, I'll walk away."

  "Good. Now, do you have any plans tonight?" John asked, back to his normal, happy, not-grim-and-serious self.

  "Not really. Why?" Karkat was intrigued.

  "I was thinking, maybe we could get some friends over to your place to finish up that movie you didn't get to see all of. That way you could relax, and maybe have some fun, and if there are any more...issues...we'll all be there to protect you." John explained excitedly.

  "You know what? That actually sounds pretty damn amazing. But...maybe you should pick the movie. As much as I would love to see my show, I don't want to bore everyone else to death, and for some reason your shit ass movies seem to better keep their attention." Karkat replied, thankful to have such a great friend.

  "You got a deal, Karkitten." John said mockingly.

  "One of these days, you will stop with the stupid nicknames." Karkat thought aloud.

  "Keep dreaming Karkles." John laughed. For the next hour, they hung out, sipping coffee, telling jokes, and discussing plans for the night. John would say something stupid, Karkat would mock him for it. Karkat would start swearing, and John would have to find a way to quiet him down before he mentally scarred innocent children. John always had been one of Karkat's favorite people. The little trickster always knew just how to make him smile, and could annoy him without really making him mad. He really was the perfect friend, and Karkat was greatful to have him around.

  At about 8:00 that night, John arrived at Karkat's house and knocked on the door. Sollux let him in and thanked him for helping Karkat. Within the next few minutes, Nepeta, Gamzee, and Terezi showed up.

  "Karkitty!" Nepeta squealed, before pouncing on Karkat and snuggling him half to death. Karkat winced, but said nothing, not wanting to upset her.

  "Hey, be gentle with him!" John warned.

  "What's wrong with Karbro?" Gamzee asked.

  "He...got into a bit of a freak accident...long story." John said. Karkat and Sollux nodded in confirmation.

  "Oh pleeeaaaase don't tell me he did something stupid again. Dear Karkles seems to be expert at that." Terezi joked. "Oh shut the fuck up." Karkat said in an agitated voice, but still laughed.

  After chatting for a while, everyone settled down to watch the movie John had brought. At first Karkat had sat next to John, but he could feel Sollux's sad, jealous gaze on him, and moved over to sit in his lap. Sollux cheered up immediately, wrapping his arms around Karkat's waist and holding him close. Halfway through the movie Sollux pulled a blanket over the two of them, making Karkat just a little bit suspicious. A couple minutes later, Karkat felt a hand casually slip into his pants and start gently rubbing. He gasped and everyone turned to look at him with a questioning gaze. The little troll shut his mouth, and Sollux stopped moving. Their friends decided that it was probably just Karkat being a weirdo again, and turned their attention back to the movie. Karkat felt Sollux's hand moving again, and struggled not to make some sort of noise.

  "I'm gonna need you to keep really quiet, okay?" Sollux whispered sweetly. Karkat nodded, and forced himself to be silent and still, even as his matesprit began gently rubbing his nook. The poor candy blood forced himself to focus on the movie, careful not to draw any attention to himself. This became even harder Sollux pushed two fingers into his nook and began moving them around slightly. His movements were slow, really slow, and they were driving Karkat insane. When the movie finally ended, Sollux withdrew his fingers, and wiped them off on the inside of the blanket, making a mental note to wash it later. Karkat let out a soft whimper, but thankfully no one noticed.

  Karkat tried to get everyone out as fast as possible without coming across as suspicious. After an agonizing five minutes, he hugged everyone goodbye-rather, they forced him into a group hug-and shut the door. He was finally alone with his matesprit; and he was going to get him back for making him wait. He tackled Sollux to the couch and immediately began kissing him. After about a minute, Sollux gently pushed him back.

  "Easy there KK. Don't wanna hurt yourself." he said sweetly.

  "Just shut the fuck up and kiss me." Karkat demanded, subtly rubbing one of Sollux's bulges through his pants, because hell if he was gonna be nice enough to deal with both.   
Sollux gasped, and for once decided to just do what Karkat said without argument. Karkat pressed harder against Sol's bulge. The second the yellow blood opened his mouth to moan, Karkat roughly shoved his tongue into his mouth. Sollux was shocked to see Karkat being so dominant. That was almost never how it'd worked between them in the past, but he figured he owed it to his matesprit to let him do whatever he wanted. He was beginning to get a little impatient-I mean shit, he just wanted to fuck Karkat already-but forced himself to stay calm. Today was all about Karkat, and he was do to whatever the little mutant wanted him to; even though at the moment, it was killling him.

  Eventually they had to break apart to take a breath, and Sollux began to feel slightly uncomfortable. They were in the middle of the living room with the lights on and all the windows open. If someone were to walk by, then...he couldn't even think about it

  "KK...can we go to your room? Or at least close the windows?" he said, blushing. Karkat thought for a moment, then shook his head.

  "Nah. I'm comfortable here." he replied, and couldn't help smirking. "Now, how about I do us both a favor and get these off..."

  The mutant then began to slowly-too slowly-pull off his and Sollux's pants. All this waiting was starting to drive him insane too, but Karkat refused to let Sollux have what he wanted too soon. Not after what he pulled during the movie. So, he put the master plan that he'd spent a full minute devising into action. Very gently, he gripped Sollux's bulge and starting slowly rubbing. Karkat laughed softly when Sollux began whimpering and whining. Feeling a bit generous, he decided to speed up, but still rubbed very gently; he wasn't going to go easy on him right now. But then a new idea struck him. Forgetting about going slow or gentle, he sped up and rubbed hard. It wasn't long until Sollux was a panting, moaning mess; and very very close. It was then that Karkat withdrew his hand, and sat back to watch the reaction.

  "KK...why?" Sollux choked out in a high pitched whiny voice.

  "You know you deserve it~" was Karkat's smug reply.

  Originally Sollux had planned to take things slow, and not do a single thing without Karkat's permission. However, he was going to die if he didn't do something soon, and decided to take action. Careful not to be too rough, he flipped Karkat over so the red blood was underneath him. Not surprisingly, Karkat immediately started in with a barrage of swears, but Sollux silenced him by gently sucking a horn.

  "F-Fuck...dammit Captor just fuck me already." Karkat gasped, holding in a moan.

  "Gladly KK." Sollux smiled, leaning down to kiss his matesprit before slipping his bulge into his nook. It seemed he was stuck just using one this time around. He grunted and slowly began moving in and out. One thing that was always an issue with Karkat, was that he was never quiet. Even at the slow pace they'd started at, the cancer was already moaning loudly, and only got louder as Sollux began speeding up. "Shit...you're gonna scare one of the neighbors..." Sollux was going to say more, but found himself moaning as well. As he sped up more, Karkat's moans got louder until they sounded almost like screams. If one of their neighbors thought something was wrong, they would surely come over and try to look through the windows and then...oh fuck. In an attempt to silence his matesprit,, Sollux kissed him deeply, effectively muffling their moans. By then, it wasn't long until Sollux was getting close again; and Karkat was no different. His thrusts became more harsh, and erratic, and seconds later Karkat was done. He broke the kiss to screech Sollux's name, and blushed as genetic material gushed from his nook and onto the couch. It wasn't long until Sollux finished too. He carefully pulled out of Karkat, and laid down next to him, panting heavily.

  "Fuck...I love you Sollux." Karkat said, also panting.

  "Love you too KK." Sollux replied before gently kissing him. "Now can we PLEASE go to your room?"

  "Hmm...only if you carry me."

  And so, Sollux lifted Karkat into his arms, turned the lights off, and brought him up to his room. He set him down on the bed, tucking him and laying down next to him. By the time Sollux was settled down, Karkat was already sleeping soundly. He giggled softly to himself, admiring how adorable Karkat was. Then, he fell asleep too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry I cannot believe it took me this long to update. I honestly feel horrible for it because I know how much I hate when other people don't update shit that I wanna read. Sorry if you wanna kill me, I've just been overloaded with work. ON SUMMER BREAK! I really though that without school I would have time to do shit like write all the stories that I've been making up in my head for forever (like this one) but I just...don't. Also, sorry for the awkward spacing. My laptop was glitching like fuck. I'll try to make it better next chapter. I also feel inclined to make the next chapter incredibly fluffy to make up for the first chapter XD


	3. The Make-Up Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sollux plans a day of romance and fluffiness as an apology to Karkat.

   "Psst. KK. Wake up." Sollux said excitedly, hovering over Karkat.

   "Why are you on top of me? And WHY are you waking me up so damn early?" his little matesprit said irritably.

   "KK it's almost noon. If you sleep any longer, you'll ruin my plans for today" Sollux shook him impatiently. Okay, now Karkat was awake.

   "What plans are you talking about, douchenozzle?" Karkat asked impatiently.

   "I am taking you on a make-up date."Sollux stated proudly. "In order two make up for the other day, I have planned for a full day of what you call 'romance'. I won't even argue with your 'leaderly authority' today."

   Karkat didn't know what to say. That sounded amazing! He didn't know his weird little bumblebee could be this sweet. He finally sat all the say up, and immediately hugged Sollux.

   "That would be perfect. You are seriously the best." he said, giving Sol a kiss. Sollux chuckled and kissed him back, before standing up and pulling Karkat to his feet.

   "Then get dressed. We're going out~" Sollux said before walking out.

   And that's exactly what Karkat did. He considered dressing nicely, but if they weren't really going anywhere special-which was most likely with Sollux-he didn't want to stand out. So, he pulled on his normal little sweater and jeans, and walked to the bathroom. He really didn't give enough fucks to worry about his hair or anything, but he had to get that morning breath smell out of his mouth. He lazily brushed his teeth for about a minute (because who needs two minutes?) before grabbing his phone and stumbling downstairs. Damn, he was still tired. When he looked at his phone, he noticed a million more messages from his derpy ass windy friend. _Sorry John._ he thought. _I don't have ti_ _me to talk today._ And with that, he shut off his phone, put it aside, and struggled to remember why he grabbed it in the first place. Force of habit probably. When he sat down at the dining table, he was greeted by a huge plate of waffles. With whipped cream. And chocolate. Damn he loved his matesprit.

   "You got here one second two early KK." Sollux said. "I didn't put on the finishing touch." and with that, he plopped on a little cherry.

   Once again, Karkat was speechless. This was so unusual for him! What could he say, Sollux just has the effect on people. Instead of answering, he just stayed silent and ate his breakfast. If he was having food now, where exactly were they going? Sollux never really offered anything more special than lunch at the cafe...shit he could really get used to this. He kept thinking about what they were going to do, and next thing he knew, all his food was gone.

   "You must've really liked those waffles if you ate them that quickly." Sollux teased.

   "Oh shut up. Did I get anything on my face?" Karkat said.

   "Little bit of chocolate on your cheek. Don't worry, I got it." Sollux giggled. He leaned over and licked the dot of chocolate off his face, causing the little cancer to blush.

   "D-Don't do that again..." Karkat said, unable to hide the bright red tint dusting his cheeks.

   "As you wish, oh great leader~" Sollux said, forcing himself to keep a straight face. Karkat chuckled.

   "So what exactly the fuck are we even doing today, Captor?" he inquired.

   "It's a surprise KK." Sollux answered.

   "'It's a surprise KK'" Karkat mocked in Sollux's lisp.

   Sollux laughed and shook his head. After waiting for Karkat's stomach to settle, he began to lead him to the surprise date location. Karkat spent the whole walk there pouting and trying get Sollux to tell him where they were going. The candy blood was shocked when he looked around the area. They were on the rich-bitch side of the neighborhood. Where rich people with too much free time built a billion high-end entertainment places that people like him couldn't dream of affording to get into. He was almost certain that Sollux had mistakenly led them to the wrong place. That is, until they stopped in front the biggest, most fancy-ass theater he had ever seen. Apparently, Sollux had been saving up money to buy himself a new game system, and decided to take about fifty bucks out of his saving just to take Karkat to see a movie. You see, Karkat had bitched about how much he wished he could afford to go to this theater, and he had also recently been wanting to a new movie that had come out a couple weeks ago. He always figured that Sollux never listened to his babbling, but he did. The nerdy psionic was the most amazing person in the world.

   "Excited KK? Bet you weren't expecting this." Sollux joked. For the third time that day, Karkat couldn't form a single word. He just stared incredulously at the building while clinging to Sollux's arm.  The lady at the ticket booth seemed shocked to see such un-classy commoners in the theater. She wgas even more shocked to see that they could even afford tickets. The guy at the concession stand looked like his eyes were going to fall out of his head when Sollux ordered popcorn and Icee's, all large.

   "Those assholes are seriosly rude..." Karkat whispered irritably.

   "Eh, ignore them. They're the ones stuck working while we get to watch a movie~" Sollux comforted him.

   Karkat giggling softly. They headed into the room where their movie was being shown. He was delighted to see that it was almost completely empty, and he could get whatever seats he wanted. He picked a couple seats in the middle of the back row and sat down. And DAMN were those seats amazing. They were soft, and cushy, and didn't smell like month old popcorn. He accidentally let out a little squeal of excitement when the movie started, but no one seemed to notice. For the duration of the movie, he sat cuddled up close to Sollux while happily munching the popcorn. When it was over and they left, he gave Sollux the biggest tightest hug ever.

   "That was amazing. Sollux, you have made this the best day of my life." he said, nuzzling the taller troll's chest.

   "Ehehe. The day isn't over yet KK." Sollux replied, returning Karkat's hug.

   "What else do you have planned?" Karkat asked.

  The response was exactly as expected. It was a surprise. But after that movie, he decided he liked surprises. They spent a couple hours just having fun at a riverside park. They played with the shockingly trusting and friendly ducks. They had a little splash fight. They sat under a nice tree and talked, and joked, and kissed, until sunset came. 

   "Time to head home I guess." Karkat stated, before standing up and stretching. 

   "Nope. You've got two more surprises left before the day ends." Sollux replied, standing up as well.

   Karkat didn't even bother questioning him. He just allowed himself to be escorted to their next location. Except...Sollux was leading them right back to the rich people territory! He forced himself to keep his mouth shut and just follow. He was shocked to find himself standing in front of one of the most expensive, most highly rated restaurants he'd ever heard of. He thought about how nice it would be, but never expected to go in! Sollux lead them in, and got a nice little booth in the back.

   Karkat listened in shock as Sollux ordered two specialty drinks, and two courses that were so fancy, he didn't even know they existed. They had those cute little bread stick things as appetizers. Shit, this place was so special that even the bread was amazing. The rest of the meal arrived, and couple proceeded to have the best dinner either of them had ever had in their entire lives. They skipped the normal side talk that accompanied typically dinners, and just focused on the food. This place might have ridiculous prices, but at least they reasonable portions. Halfway through his meal Karkat began to feel full, and Sollux was no different. They put the remains of their dishes into little boxes, and finished off their drinks.

   "That was...so good..." Karkat stammered out.

   "Agreed." was all that Sollux could manage to say.

   Karkat sat contently, until he saw the bill at least. This had costed $200! Then he though for a minute. The game system Sollux had wanted was $300, and the game loving troll had recently boasted that he only had about $50 left until he could afford it...Sollux had spent his entire savings on Karkat! The little troll had never been so touched by anything in his life. This was more romantic than any romcom he'd ever seen. He loved Sollux to death and decided that despite his promise to John, nothing would ever make him leave Sollux. No matter what, he would always be with him. Always.

   After paying the bill-which, again, was a huge shock to anyone who was looking- Sollux carried his sweet little matesprit home. He still had one surprise left for him, but it could wait. This wasn't something they would want to do on a full stomach. It was only about 9:00pm. Karkat fell asleep, and Sollux watched tv for about an hour until the mutant re-awoke. 

   "For a while there I was worried that you'd passed out for good." Sollux sighed in relief.

   "Nah, just needed a little nap." Karkat stretched out happily, reminding Sollux of a small kitten. "Why did you need me awake anyways? It's already so late..."

   "Because KK, it's time for your last surprise~"

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mother of fuck I'm so sorry. This chapter was so bad and fuck I didn't even mean to leave it at a cliff hanger. I mean fuck, everyone knows what's gonna happen, but I just haven't typed it the fuck up yet. Honestly when I wrote this chapter I was way too damn exhausted to even think, but I felt like I had to put SOMETHING up. By the time I got to the end of it I was too tired to write the final scene, but figured the few people out there reading this would prefer an unfinished chapter to no chapter amiright? Cuz I don't wanna be one of those people that are like "well barely anyone was reading this so I decided to stop writing it." cuz it's so unfair to those couple of people who were interested in it you know? I'm rambling again...It's a thing I do...sorry....


	4. The Final  Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They frick. No spoiler alert there. It was painfully obvious...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally supposed to be the end of the last chapter, but fuck I was too tired to write it! And it's been a while since the last time I got some quiet alone time with my lovely computer.

   Karkat blushed brightly, and just nodded awkwardly at his matesprit. Sollux chuckled, and politely led him up to the bedroom. The two of them sat down on the bed, Sollux smirking, and Karkat waiting in nervous anticipation.

   "Do you trust me?" Sollux asked.

   "Completely." Karkat replied, smiling slightly.

   "Then close you eyes." The honey-blood said sweetly.

   Karkat did what was asked of him with no objections. Sollux couldn't help smiling while looking at him as he stood up. He got up and dug through the closet until he found what he was looking for. He walked back over to the bed, and tied a blindfold around his matesprit's eyes, before carefully slipping their shirts off. Karkat felt a bit uncomfortable, but wasn't about to complain. He was reassured when Sollux kissed him gently. The gemini had been handling him like he was made of glass all day, afraid that if he even so much as hugged him too tightly he'd break.

   "You don't have to be so careful you know..." Karkat said softly.

   "I know...but it just...it feels safer, you know?" was the reply. KK nodded in understanding.

   Sollux carefully lifted Karkat and slowly put him back down, this time with his back to the back board of the bed. Careful to be as gentle as possible, he grabbed the little mutant's  wrists and cuffed them above his head. He giggled as Karkat blushed even brighter.

   "You are so cute, you know that?" Sollux said, kissing him again.

   "I will never know why everyone says that..." Karkat whined.

   "Well if they all say it, it must be true~" Sollux joked, before directing his attention to his matesprit's neck. He began kissing it, and squealed internally when Karkat starting purring. The purrs turned to moans as he started sucking, gently at first, but getting rougher.

   Sollux started nibbling at Karkat's neck, going up and down the side as the smaller troll moaned and squirmed. He chuckled softly and licked up his throat, before kissing at his chest. Karkat gasped softly, and loud purrs mixed with his moans, making what was probably the cutest sound Sol had ever heard. Sollux smiled against Karkat's skin, kissing his way down his body, and enjoying the way the mutant trembled softly underneath him. He eventually reached Karkat's pants, and swiftly pulled them off, leaving the small troll in his boxers.

   "KK...is that...crab print on your boxers?" Sollux couldn't help laughing; that was just too adorable!

   "S-Shut up! They were the only pair I had left..." Karkat stammered, his blush somehow getting brighter.

   "Well if they bother you that much, I'll just have to get rid of them." and with that, the larger troll stripped off the last of Karkat's clothing. What he saw shocked him slightly.

   Contrary to what he'd expected by now, the mutants bulge still wasn't out. Not even slightly. For a second he wondered if he'd done something wrong at some point, until he looked a little closer. Holy shit, Karkat's nook was fucking DRIPPING right now. The little cancer had always been more of nook person, Sollux knew that much, but his bulge usually still came out. He guessed that after never being used for so long, the damn thing didn't even bother anymore.

   He'd have to change his plan, but Sol still had enough to work with. He licked around Karkat's nook, causing the cancer to whine and squirm. Sollux smiled and slowly licked across the mutant's entrance, making him moan. Karkat whimpered softly, and Sollux felt bad for him. He slipped his tongue into his matesprits nook and licked around experimentally. Karkat moaned loudly and bucked his hips, trying to get him deeper. Sollux happily complied, shoving his tongue as deep into his partner as he could, earning a loud high-pitched moan. Oh he was so not going to let Karkat forget making that sound. He began slowly moving his tongue in and out, and heard KK's breath catch. Karkat arched his back and continued moaning.

  He shuddered as Sollux quickened his pace, and it was only a matter of time before he knew he was getting close. Sollux knew it too. He could tell by the way the mutant's breathing was more ragged, and how he began desperately bucking his hips.

   "Sollux I-" Karkat's sentence was cut off with a loud, desperate whimper, as Sollux pulled his tongue out, and sat back. "W-Why did you stop?" Kar whined.

   "Don't worry KK, I'm far from done with you.. I just thought it would be a little boring if you finished just like that, don't you agree?" Sollux answered, pulling the rest of his own clothes off. Karkat swallowed thickly.

   "I-I guess..." was the quiet reply. Karkat whimpered softly and struggled to calm back down.

   "See? That wasn't so hard." Sollux smirked. Karkat just couldn't stop himself; he laughed. He always found Sollux's lisp kinda goofy, so it really relieved all the tension in moments like these. Sol sighed and took it upon himself to silence his little matesprit.

   The gemini sat on the small troll's hips, and leaned over to kiss him. Without asking, because yeah, that's how he rolls, he slipped his tongue into the mutant's mouth. Karkat didn't mind at all, letting out small muffled moans as he felt his matesprit's tongue run across every damn centimeter of his mouth. If anything, he just wished he could see what was happening.

   Eventually they broke apart to breathe. As if sensing what his matesprit was thinking, Sollux asked, "You want it off?" while gently tugging at the blindfold.

   "T-That would be nice." Karkles replied, still panting softly. Sollux happily obliged. Karkat simply stared for a moment. Damn, Sollux was just...perfect. He couldn't think of a single physical feature he would change. He also couldn't help noticing the two yellow bulges squirming against his stomach. Well. Looks like he was gonna have to take two this time. Not that he minded even the slightest bit. The little troll bucked his hips straight up into Sollux's causing them both to moan. "A-As leader..." Karkat stammered. "I command you to fuck me."

   "Sure thing, KK." Sollux said with a smile. "but first..." He then grabbed the blindfold, tied a knot in it, and tied it around Karkat's mouth, using it as a gag this time.

   Karkat looked at him questioningly. "You were sleeping at them time," Sollux explained "but earlier I ran into one of our neighbors, who advised I gag you from now on."

   Karkat blushed brightly and nodded. He knew he was loud...but fuck, was he really that-

   His thoughts were cut off when Sollux began pushing into him with NO WARNING WHATSOEVER GOG DAMMIT. He moaned loudly, but was luckily muffled by the makeshift gag. "Dammit Captor! Warning next time, please?" was what he tried to say. What Sollux heard however, was nothing but muffled gibberish.

   Sollux was pretty amused right now. He hadn't even got one of his bulges fully inserted, and his matesprit was already screaming his head off. He finally pushed in the rest of the way, and starting thrusting slowly. Karkat arched his back and moaned loudly into gag. He shuddered, and the gag could do little to quiet the screech he made when Sollux added in his second bulge.

   "Should I stop?" Sol asked. Karkat instantly shook his head, so the honey-blood continued with slow thrusts. This pace was starting to get on his nerves, but he wasn't willing to risk hurting his matesprit. After what fell like ages, but was honestly only about a minute, Karkat gave him the signal to speed up. 

   Sollux sped up drastically, and slammed in much harder, practically pounding into the little troll, who shuddered and convulsed underneath him. Even with the gag, Karkat was being way too loud; Sollux couldn't imagine what it would sound like without it right now. Sollux moaned himself, but not even half as loud. He tried to shush his little matesprit, who in turn struggled to quiet down. It was...better...but still embarrassingly loud.

   Karkat desperately bucked into each of his matesprits thrusts. He was getting close again, and he refused to not be able to finish this time. Of course Sollux was getting close too, and started moving even fast, if that was even possible. He could hear Karkat's muffled screams get louder, and quickly yanked off the gag in time to hear exactly what he knew was coming.

   "SOLLUX!" Karkat screeched loudly before finishing, making the aforementioned troll shiver. Moments later, Sollux too released. 

   Panting, he pulled out of the small troll and flopped onto the bed next to him. Sollux sighed happily, and curled up next to him. 

   "Hey. Aren't you gonna un-cuff me, fuckass?" Karkat said. 

   "Nah...too tired..." Sollux mumbled before falling asleep.

   "What? You wake the fuck up right now, Captor or I swear I'll kill you!" Karkat shouted, but the tall troll was fast asleep. After a few moment of raging and yanking at the cuffs, the little cancer gave up, and slumped into the bed, his wrists stuck above him. "I guess this isn't TOO bad..." he mumbled irritably, before falling asleep too. The damn yellow-blooded bastard was lucky he loved him, or he would so be dead by tomorrow...

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of me is really happy to finally have that one over and done with. But at the same time...I haven't really planned out what will happen next so...wish me luck! One thing I hate about writing is, it takes me about one minute to plan out the chapter, five minutes for you to read the chapter, but like, an hour to type it the fuck out. It's like, I don't have time to write this, but I feel bad whenever I waste time NOT writing it. Sorry, I'm bitching again. Bye bye!  
> Wait...one more thing...  
> If anyone had an idea for a chapter, please, PLEASE tell me T^T


	5. John...you are so dead!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A family emergency forces Sollux to leave for a few days, causing Karkat to be more than little upset. Sick of Karkat's moping around and being boring, John decides to force him to have fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...fuck. Dude I really don't even remember where I was going with this story. I know that at some point I had a plan but I totally lost it. Aww man...sorry...until I get back on track I just...I don't even know anymore. I mean, I haven't read/watched homestuck in forever, I haven't even gone through and read through this whole thing to fix shit up, and it's been so long since I've written that I don't remember what was going on in my head. This chapter will probably be shit because oh look it's six in the morning and I still haven't slept yet. Me+sleep deprivation=fanfic. That is my life.

    When Karkat woke up he found that at some point during the night, Sollux had gotten up and uncuffed him. 

    _How the fuck did I sleep through that?_ he thought. Then again, he had been really fucking tired; and he had a right to be.

   "Hey Sollux." he poked the sleeping troll in the face. There was no response. "Wake the fuck up, asshole!"

   "Was it too much to hope that for once, you wouldn't be so grumpy in the morning?" Sol said groggily. _  
_

   "Yes. Yes it was." came the, well, grumpy response. 

   Whatever Sollux was going to say after that, no none would ever know. Not even Sollux, since he hadn't actually come up with a response yet. He was too tired for that shit. The reason he didn't get a chance to respond though, was because he got a phone call.

   He stepped into the hall to take the call. Karkat couldn’t help giggling as Sollux walked straight into a wall. The poor thing was still dizzy from having just woken up. Karkat listened to Sollux’s sleepy mumbles, unable to make out any real words. The groggy mumbles turned shocked gasps, which turned to louder frustrated replies. Karkat could only wonder what was being said. He heard his matesprit’s voice soften, and was able to make out the words “be there soon.”

   Be there soon. Oh he didn’t like the sound of that. Karkat sat up straight, waiting for Sollux to walk in and explain what happened. When Sollux did walk back in, Kar gave him a questioning look.

   “Mituna got in an accident. He’s in the hospital!” Sollux shouted in a very concerned tone. “I’m sorry KK, but I gotta go. My dad and a few others are there.” Sollux continued while hastily getting dressed.

   “And you really have to leave now?” Karkat said, sounding disappointed.

   “Yes KK. I have to leave now. I don’t know when I’ll be back; I’ll message you the details as soon as I find them out, okay?” was Sol’s response.

   “Okay…” Karkat said sadly. He smiled a bit as Sollux kissed his forehead, but his frown returned when he watched his matesprit walk away. As Sollux left the house, Karkat looked out the window to see him walk towards the bus station.

  ~two days later~

  Sollux still hadn’t returned. Along with that, he hadn’t messaged at all. Karkat was constantly checking his phone, his computer, and even the fucking mailbox for anything Sollux might have sent, but got nothing. For two days all he did was check his messages, mope around, and sleep.

  His behavior didn’t go unnoticed. John had heard about Sollux leaving, and realized that no one had seen or heard from Karkat since. He figured that his poor little buddy was probably just sad, so he figured he’d try and cheer him up. The obvious solution, to him at least, was to plan another get together. After a few phone calls, and a lot of organizing, he finally got everything set up. All he needed now was Karkat.

   John biked over to get his friend, and with his luck, arrived just as Karkat was exiting his house to check the mail again. He quickly hid, and when Karkat was in just the right spot, he jumped up behind him and shouted loudly. Karkat screeched and jumped up in terror. He fell backwards, only to feel someone gently catch him. He heard a soft chuckle and tilted his head back to find John smiling down at him.

   “Looks like I gotcha there.” John said, laughing.

   “WHAT IN THE NAME OF FUCK WAS THAT JOHN? YOU GAVE ME A FUCKING HEART ATTACK!” Karkat said, masking his embarrassment with anger. Still, all the shouting in the world couldn’t hide the faint little blush on his face. John couldn’t help laughing more.

   “Calm down Kitkat.” He said, pulling Karkat to his feet. “I was just messing with you.”

   “Yeah well…don’t do it again.” Karkat said, looking down.

   “Deal. Anyways, I came here to get you actually.” John said. “Care to come along?”

   “And where exactly are you going?” Karkat asked. “You’ll see if you come with me~” John said.

   Karkat was curious now, and decided to join the fucker. He hopped onto the back of the bike, and held tightly onto John as biked off a little too fast for his liking. He was surprised when they stopped at the café they always went to and he saw a few friends there waiting for him. He saw all his friends that had been at the last gathering, and was pretty happy about that-though he didn’t really show it. He wasn’t too thrilled to see Dave there too, but whatever.

   He wasn't surprised, however, when he felt himself being tackled to the ground.

   *~just a note. I have never really written from the point of view of any of these fuckers and at the point in homestuck Im at they've only said so much so I don't even have a slight clue how to sound like them. oopsy.~

   "Dammit Nepeta, must you always do this?" Karkat growled.

   "Yes!" was the answer. Shocker.

   "Someone smells like anxiety and loneliness...and like they haven't taken the time to shower in a couple of days." Karkat could hear from someone who he couldn't see with Nepeta in the way.

   "Shut up Terezi." he snapped.

   "That's not a very nice way to talk to the people who came all the way out here just for you." she said.

   "You did what now?" Kar asked.

   "We came out here because John said you were all mother fucking mopey and whatnot. Thought I'd try and make my bro happy." Gamzee said.

   "Actually, I came because John said he'd get me something good from the cafe." Dave said.

   "John, why did you think it was a good idea to bring Strider?" Karkat groaned.

   "Uh...I guess I wasn't really thinking." John answered with a laugh. Karkat facepalmed.

   "Hey Nepeta? Mind getting off of me?" Kar requested. His friend complied, and he got to his feet.

   "So anyways Karkitty, what's got you so down?" Nepeta asked sweetly.

   Karkat sighed and explained the events of the past few days.

   "Aww you poor thing!" Nepeta exclaimed, hugging him half to death again.

   "Why didn't you go with him?" Gamzee inquired. 

   "And be surrounded by his dad and his brother's weirdo friends? No thanks." Karkat stated.

   "You need to have some fun, my friend." Dave said through a mouthful of cake. When the fuck did he get that? Stupid Strider. "ready for the next destination John?"

   "Yep!" John said. Karkat looked at them questioningly. Apparently he was in for yet another day of surprises.

   A few short minutes later, Karkat found himself in a bowling alley. He didn't even know how to bowl! Still, John and Dave were trying their best to explain it, and the trolls weren't doing half bad. Except Nepeta kept pawing the ball back and forth, and Gamzee wasn't getting that you aren't supposed to aim for the gutters. Ironically, Terezi seemed to be doing the best. Karkat hated to admit it, but he was actually having a great time. They played on for a few more hours, John promising to cover the cost. Luckily it was a pretty cheap bowling alley-only four dollars per player! (because yeah, those exist. I've been to one.) They spent a little time at the arcade, and even tried their luck with pool. They did...just as well at that as they did ad bowling ball. They got kicked out when Terezi and Gamzee decided to have a sword fight with the cue sticks.

   This was definitely going to be another night to remember; Karkat was sure of that. By the time they all went home, it was dark out. Karkat hopped back onto the back of John's bike, and his friend brought him home. Knowing that John lived pretty far off, Karkat decided that he couldn't let him bike all the way back alone.

   "Hey John...wait..." he said.

   "What is it?" John said..

   "If you want to...you could stay here tonight." Karkat said. In all honesty he was really hoping for a yes. He didn't want to be alone again.

   "That would great. Thanks Karkat." John said with a huge smile. He walked into the house along with Karkat. He was getting ready to lay down on the couch, but Karkat stopped him. John was curious when he turned and saw Karkat looking away and blushing.

   "U-Um...would you mind maybe...staying in my room with me? I've gotten used to having someone else there so...I can't sleep so well alone." the little troll sputtered.   
John laughed. 

   "Of course. What are best buds for?" John replied.

   "Thanks" Karkat said. "wait here." He quickly ran upstairs to tidy up his room. He'd left the place a mess, and it was about time he fixed that. When everything was nice and neat, he called John up. The two of them got ready for bed, which took a while as John kept joking around, which was a huge distraction.

   Karkat decided it was about time he showered, and wen to do that. John plopped down on his bed and waited for him to get back. He knew the little guy would be upset if he fell asleep before he could return. The boy struggled to stay awake. At last, Karkat came in wearing his adorable little crab pants.    John moved over to make more room for Karkat, who flopped down next to him. The two of them got nice and cozy under the blankets, and John was just about to pass out when Karkat starting talking. 

   "Hey John? You awake?"

   "Just barely."

   "Oh...sorry for keeping you up. I just wanted to say thanks...for always trying to hard to make everyone happy." 

   John turned to face Karkat. The troll was blushing again. He supposed that Karkat just wasn't very good with being so sincere. He had to admit; it was a really nice change.

   "Well if I didn't do it, who would?" John chuckled softly, still pretty sleepy.

   "Heh. Not me."

   "Exactly."

   "Hey John?"

   John sighed.

   "Yes Karkat."

   "Goodnight John."

   "Goodnight Karkat."

   Karkat knew that someway something would make him regret what he was about to do. Still, his emotions haven't been quite stable lately, and at the moment it feels like the perfect thing to do. Just as John was about to roll back over, Karkat leaned forward and kissed him. The second he did so, he mentally slapped himself and immediately tried to turn around. He was stopped from doing this be the hand that was tightly gripping his shoulder.

    "Karkat. What was that?" John asked, blushing slightly. He'd be lying if he said he hadn't been incredibly tempted to do the same thing right there, but he was still taken by surprise.

   "I...I don't know. I'm sorry." Karkat stuttered, his face bright red.

   "It's okay. I-I didn't really mind..." John said quietly.

   "Really?"

   "Yeah."

   "So it would be fine if I..." Karkat began, trailing off as he decided to just go for it and kiss him again. He didn't know what he thinking, or why he was doing what he was, but he was definitely enjoying it. He enjoyed it even more when John kissed him back. Again and again.

   Neither of them knew where this was going, but neither of them wanted to stop. They knew it would be awkward to discuss the next day, and they knew that it couldn't last forever, but they didn't care. They just kept kissing. It didn't take long before things started escalating, and neither of them minded one bit.

   Meanwhile, Sollux was relieved when he was finally home. His cell had died early on in the first day after he'd left, and in his rush he'd forgotten his charger. He felt bad, thinking about how he had left Karkat without even messaging him. He imagined his poor little matesprit laying alone in his bed, staring at his phone and waiting for answer. He decided to head over to Karkat's place. He knew he probably shouldn't be popping in without a warning, but he figured Karkat would just be happy to see him.

   When he got there, he was confuse to see a bike out front. Karkat didn't own a bike. Did he? Curiously, Sollux approached the house. He knocked on the door, but when no one answered he became slightly concerned. Well, maybe Karkat was asleep already. It was late after all. Sol pulled out his spare key and opened the door. As he walked up the stairs, he heard something a bit...unusual...

   A soft moan echoed through the hallways, closely followed by a few louder ones. Sollux ran down the hall and peeked through Karkat's door. However the troll was a bit too occupied to notice. He could barely see in the darkness, but he make out the outline of someone else in bed with Karkat...on top of him...moving a lot...

   _He_ _wouldn't._ Sollux thought. _I'm just_ _misreading the situation. Maybe they're just-_

His thoughts were rudely interrupted when he heard Karkat loudly scream out,

   "JOHN!!"

   followed by a few other sounds that Sollux did _not_ need to hear. He angrily burst through the door, startling the two people in the room. John quickly pulled away from Karkat, and the troll immediately sat upright.

   "Shit...Sol I can explain..." he panted.

   "John...you are so dead!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The middle was so much better an more detailed at first but my computer crashed out of nowhere and forced me to start from scratch =.=  
> Also, I am so sorry about that ending. I don't even know why I did that but...hehe...yeah...  
> I feel like I need to tag that or put some sort of trigger warning or something for that but I don't even know what or how. Halp?


	6. In Which Certain Things Happen, There is Much Crying, and Our Heroes Get Their Happy Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sollux surprises karkat with how he handles the situation, but not as much as John does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck...its 2:55 on a school night and my computer isnt working so I'm doing this on my phone and its gonna be so riddled with errors...but this story has been nagging at my mind lately! I've had literally no time to work on it, but I can't stop thinking about how badly I need to fucking finish this

   "S-Sollux...I don't know what I was thinking. Bro, I'm so sorry I-I don't know what to say!" John sputtered out in a panic.

   "Three seconds. I am going two be nice and give you three seconds to get the fuck out of here. NOW."

   "I'm so sorry. To both of you." The frightened human said, quickly putting his clothes on as best he could before sprinting out. He could have sworn he was tired a little while ago, but not anymore. He biked home as fast as he could, feeling guilty and ashamed. He betrayed his friend. Sollux trusted him to be there for karkat, and this is what he did. Those thoughts were the only thing on his mind the whole way home.

   "Kk" Sollux began

   "I'm so sorry I am so so sorry I didn't mean I- fuck I don't even know how that happened...w-we were just trying to sleep and then-"

   "Kk"

   "It wasn't John's fault I started it I swear. If you wanna hurt someone then I'm the one you shoukd-"

   "VANTAS . BE QUIET."

   Karkat shut up

   "Kk listen two me." Sol sat down next to karkat on the bed. Kar shied away slightly, mildly frightened that his matesprit may be tricking him into letting his gaurd down before beating him again. Sollux frowned, hurt by this reaction.

   "Kk I'm not going two hurt you." He said, stroking the cancers face. "I'm not even mad. Shocked yes...hurt yes...but...not mad."

   "Sollux? What do you mean? How can you not be mad after what I did?" Kar said, bursting into tears. The idea of being forgiven so easily only made him feel worse about what he'd done.

   "Because. I know how hard things have been for you lately, and I-I know that John has been the one helping you through it all. I'm not saying I'm okay with what happened, just that I don't blame you." Sollux pulled his trembling matesprit into his lap and kissed him gently.

   "But Sollux....what I did...it was-"

   "Not even half as bad as what I did two you. And you forgave me without even a moment of hesitation."

   "But that was different. You w-werent emotionally stable. I'm just a fucking whore..."

   "Dont you ever talk about yourself like that. You hear me? With all that's been going on, followed by me just taking off like that, I don't think you're the best off either. Its John that I'm pissed at."

   "But Sollux, he-"

   "Took advantage of my absense to have sex with my weakened matesprit? How can you even try defending that?!"

   "I don't think that was his intention!"

   "How do you know it wasn't"

   "Because...he's john. John would never do that." Karkat said defensively.

   Sollux sighed. Part of him knew karkat was right. Whatever happened was clearly a spur of the moment, delirious decision that the poor human was probably agonizing over right now. But still, he had to pissed off at something, needed someone to blame, and John was the easy target.

   "I know karkat...I know. Just please...I'm not going two ask you two stop hanging out with him-that would just be wrong-but try two do it in a group of people. And without me. I don't think I can ever look at him again."

   "Sollux...you are just...you're the best" karkat said, gladly kissing his matesprit. "You are the single most amazing person to ever grace this shitty planet with his existence." 

   "I don't know if I would say that, but I guess I am pretty damn great." Sollux laughed. The rage he felt faded away, and he was just happy to be with karkat. In a way, he was almost happy this happened-emphasis on almost. Not because he liked the idea of Johns freaky human bulge inside of his matesprit, but because he never stopped feeling guilty about abusing karkat. He felt like he got off too easy, like the repercussions he deserved never came. At least now he felt like things were even. That he'd fully atoned for his mistake.

   "Sollux. I will never stop loving you. Never." Karkat interrupted his thoughts, kissing him again.

   "Hehe. Ditto, kk." Sollux said, wearing the biggest smile.

   The two of them got settled into bed, and eventually drifted to sleep. Despite all that had happened, they had never felt happier, or more grateful to have the other. Everything seemed like it was finally perfect. 

   Until Karkat's heart was broken then next day.

   When he woke up it was ridiculously early, and he smiled fondly at his sleeping matesprit, and pulled out his phone. He needed to talk to John. To apologize for last night. To make sure he was okay. Except...John had already messaged him first, and his words nearly brought karkat to tears.

EB: karkat. I'm sorry about last night. I'm sorry for leaving you behind after causing the whole mess.

EB: by the fact that you aren't frantically answering back, I assume that you and sollux made up?

EB: that's good. I'm glad you two are together. You're such a perfect couple, I couldn't live with myself if I was the one that broke you apart.

EB: karkat what I really needed to say was

EB: we can't be friends anymore. I can't see you again. Not after what happened

EB: every time I saw you I would just remember what happened

EB: also, I think my feelings for you are more than just friendly, and I can't guarantee I won't want to do something like that again. Especially if I see you

EB: so please...don't try and see me. 

EB: don't visit

EB: don't even answer this. I don't want you trying to change my mind

EB: this is for the best, I promise

EB: goodbye, probably forever

EB: I'm sorry karkat.

   Karkat was stunned. He fought back tears, and despite being told not to, he answered back.

CG: EGBERT WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU THINKING

CG: IS THIS SOME REALLY CRUEL PRANK?

CG: ARE YOU SERIOUSLY CONSIDERING SHUTTING ME OUT LIKE THIS?

CG: JOHN NONE OF THIS WAS YOUR FAULT

CG: I PROMISE ILL BE A GOOD LITTLE TROLL FROM NOW ON AND KEEP IT MY PANTS

CG: SOLLUX EVEN SUGGESTED THAT IT WOULD BE MORE COMFORTABLE IF WE HUNG OUT WITH THE GROUP

CG: WE COULD STILL SEE EACH OTHER, AND NOTHING IS MORE OF A TURN OFF THAN BEING AROUND THOSE SHITSTAINS

CG: WE CAN MAKE THIS WORK

CG: WE JUST HAVE TO TALK IT OUT

CG: WANNA MEET AT THE CAFE? OLD TIMES SAKE?

ten minutes passed

CG: JOHN PLEASE

ten more minutes

CG: JOHN DONT DO THIS TO ME

CG: DAMMIT IT EGBERT I NEED YOU! QUIT WALLOWING IN...IN WHATEVER FUCKED UP EMOTION HAS TAKEN A HOLD OF YOU AND ANSWER ME

CG: PLEASE DONT LEAVE ME LIKE THIS. PLEASE

a full half hour dragged on

CG: JOHN?

No answer

   And then he cracked. Karkat threw his phone against the wall and screamed before bursting into tears. This couldn't be happening. He had just managed to pull his life back together. Everything was supposed to be perfect now. Happy fun times and all that. And now his best friend in the world, the guy who's had his back for years, who made him pledge a stupid oath of "eternal broship," never wants to see him again. And what was that about him having feelings for him? Surely that's something that can be talked out. Surely this whole situation could be talked out if john just gave him the chance. Surely he-

   "Kk. Kk what's wrong?" Sollux asked, awoken by the sound of his matesprit screaming and sobbing.

   Karkat just nodded towards his phone, unable to speak, or even really breathe right.

   Sollux picked up the phone and read through the messages. He was momentarily shocked by what he saw, and his heart ached just imagining how karkat must feel. 

   John had been one of the very few things that remained constant in Karkats life. The stupid human had always made him happy. Sollux couldn't imagine what it would be like to lose someone like that.

   "Kk..." Sollux sat down to comfort his matesprit. He didn't know what to say, just that he had to be there for him. 

   Karkat cried for a long time, crying until he had nothing left in him. Even then he kept sobbing dryly until he ended up coughing madly and passing out.

   Sollux felt anger welling inside him. Anger at John for breaking Karkats heart. Angry at himself for causing all this. Angry at the world for seemingly doing everything possible to make the poor little mutant miserable. But there was nothing he could do but take care of karkat.

   The stress caused karkat to fall seriously ill, and sollux stayed by him the whole time. Eventually he recovered, and did the only thing he could do. He moved on.

   He still had Sollux. He still had his other friend. This was just how life worked. You make friends, you lose friends, you're happy, you're sad, and you just have to keep moving forward. 

   For the most part he managed to forget john over the years, and focused on his matesprit. He and sollux did everything together. They vacationed whenever they could, they went on dates fairly often, and there were few things in this world that could stop them from fucking the hell out of each other-after that one night, karkat developed a major bondage kink, and sollux did not mind it in the least. And they were happy. 

   The only time Karkat ever saw John again, was when Dave invited him to his wedding. Karkar couldn't honestly say it surprised him that John ended up marrying Strider. They were honestly an adorable couple. He actually found himself feeling happy for the two. Happy to see that John was happy. Sure he nearly cried again when he saw that Jake was John's best man, and he started thinking about how that should've been him. But other than that, everything was fine.

   And everything stayed fine forever. Once he grew up, Sollux's bipolar disorder disappeared and his powers got stronger. Karkat was so happy with him all the time that he never got angry anymore; or at least, not over EVERYTHING. Sollux still spent way too much time on the computer. Karkat still needed to be gagged during sex, lest the neighbors complain to the cops about them. Some thingd never change. And the world stopped trying to fuck karkat over at every turn.

   "Hey sollux?" A grown up karkat asked one day.

   "Yes kk?" Replied an equally grown up sollux.

   "Do you ever wonder what our lives would be like now if...you know..."

   "Sometimes. But I don't worry about it anymore. I'm happy now."

   "Yeah. Me too." Karkat smiled. If past karkat saw how often this karkat smiled, he would flip his shit.

   "Love you kk" Sollux kissed him. Past sollux would probably commend him for continuing with that nickname. And for scoring such a hot piece of ass like Karkat Vantas.

  "Love you too." Karkat smiled, returning the kiss "fuckass"

   The two of them laughed and recounted all the best moments of their lives, and all the worst ones, careful to leave out the events of this whole story.

The end...I guess..I'm so sorry for writing this story....

   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its finally done. It ended terribly but its done.   
> I just wanted to say to everyone who actually read this, and who may have even liked it, thank you so much, and sorry for taking six months to do this. Thanks for all the sweet things some of you said. :3  
> Also, thanks to everyone provided helpful critism, I'll make sure to keep it all in mind and think things through better next time I try something like this. (And thanks for saying it maturely instead of being one of those annoying assholes who rudely bitch about everything the poor little author did wrong)  
> Oh, and thanks for putting up with my incessant rambling. Like holy shit I never shut up.


End file.
